The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more particularly, it relates to a molded, elastomeric plastic lure adapted to retain a slowly-dissolvable pellet of a fish-attracting olfactory agent in an internal cavity. The lure may be used, in particular embodiments, for trolling, jigging off the bottom, and for surf casting.
Many fishing lures have been proposed heretofore including means for retaining live minnows, or a pervious bait bag, or other means for holding a live or dead bait or pieces of fish. The object in all cases to allow water to pass through the retaining means and pick up a fishy "smell" which acts as an attractant for the game being sought. Typical of many patents in this area are Nos. 3,688,430, 3,748,772, 3,273,277 and 3,031,791.